Future Echoes
by CaptainCrash
Summary: Dr No9.... Plagued with dreams of the past, he didn't realise they would enter the land of the living until Jack brings her wounded onto the doorstep of the Tardis.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Echoes**

_**Chapter One: Haunted**_

"Are you sure you're not going to come with us? Even for five minutes, see the sights an all?" Rose pulled the hyper-spanner from the Doctor's hands as he stood over the main console of the Tardis. "All work and no play an all." She offered hopefully.

"November, 1997 in Newcastle!" The Doctor scoffed. "Doubt the place has changed much since my last visit." He pulled the spanner back. "Besides, the Tardis has been a bit neglected lately, think I should give her a good look over."

"Well, I'll stay with you and give you a hand." Rose offered as the Doctor's firm hand fell upon her shoulder and spun her towards the door. "I'm getting the feeling you're going off me Doctor."

"Just go have fun with your boyfriend-" She made to protest. "- But don't bring me any more strays." He smiled broadly to let her know that although he meant that he wanted no more people on board, he wasn't actually getting at her. "Jack's waiting, rather impatiently I might add, outside." He handed over her coat. "It's cold outside." She pulled it on and made to leave, but hesitated.

"Are you ok Doctor?" Rose pulled him back to her. "You've seemed on edge the last few days."

"Don't worry yourself Rose. I just need sometime to myself." The Doctor gave her another push out of the door. "See you soon." He closed the door on her and sighed deeply.

The truth was he wasn't sleeping very well; someone from his past was plaguing his dream. She had been a dear friend who had died while in his care, and while he was sure she didn't blame him. He once again found himself reliving his time with her, and while he would love to relive every second of his life with her; it was fun and action packed, there was only one end it would come to.

Despite knowing what he would dream of he slipped down onto the steel grating of the Tardis floor. He would sleep for a while, only a little. Perhaps he could wake himself before he reached the second stage of REM sleep. He highly doubted, however he needed sleep if he was to be of use to Rose, Jack and the Tardis. His eyes fluttered closed and he was gone from this world, melting into the silent world of past and present that only he knew of.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So he isn't coming, is it really that big a deal?" Jack questioned, apparently looking for a landmark. Rose starred suspiciously; Jack had asked for this date specifically and now he seemed a little agitated. His eyes widened as he recognised a street sign. "Come on Rose."

"Where exactly are we going? You've been a little secretive about this." Rose had to speed up to keep up with him. "Jack?"

"I have to-" he was thinking of an excuse, "I just got a tip on a horse, thought I'd have a bet."

"I don't believe you. We don't need money, The Doctor provides us with all that we need." Rose stopped him.

"Look Rose, I can't explain right now, I haven't got much time. Just trust me on this one, I need to be here." Jack's voice was strained. "And whatever happens, you're still my girl."

"Jack, you're not making any sense." Rose smiled weakly.

"Just let me do this, there's a betting shop just at the corner of the street. I need to stop something happening." Jack hissed.

"No, you can't tamper with timeline." Rose pulled on his arm, but this time he wasn't going to let her.

"Ever thought that it's meant to be tampered with?" Jack shouted back angrily, storming off into the crowd. Rose could do nothing but run into the sea of people after him, hoping the Doctor wouldn't be angry with her.

He was inside the shop by the time Rose caught up with him. He was making his way around the corner to the counter with apparent motive. Rose got behind him before he got to the glass counter and pulled him back out of sight and around the corner which was a blind spot to the staff.

"Who is she; I'm guessing she's why we're here." Rose whispered, looking round at the brunette behind the counter. She looked about the same age as Rose, her smile was wide and she was talking animatedly with the second girl behind the counter.

"She is someone I let down." Jack answered pulling Rose pack to the side of the shop so the woman couldn't see her. "Please, Rose; I've been told I save her today. You've got to let me do this."

"If you thought it was the right thing to do, you wouldn't be asking me. You'd be over there. I told you what happened when I tried to save my father-" Rose began but Jack stopped her.

"The person who told me may not be completely trust worthy, but they have a similar ability to the Doctor; the see the past, present and future all at once; and this man saw me save this woman today," Jack explained as he looked at his watch. "In ten minutes to be exact."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, but she can't come with us." Rose informed him. "On your head be it, but the Doctor won't be happy if you mess up." She did feel sympathy for him, but she didn't want the Doctor cleaning up the same mess twice, even if it wouldn't be her fault this time.

"Ok. Well, I'll just go talk to her." Jack offered as a resolution. "I promise, I'll say hey, let her slap me and we'll go." He walked off before explaining why he would be given a slap. Rose didn't hesitate to move closer to the counter so she could hear what was going on between Jack and this mysterious woman, a man brushed passed her and made his way to the toilets.

The Woman's head was now down, bent over a computer screen, absorbed in her work. Jack coughed and was ignored, the second woman motioned him over but he waved her away. He tapped on the glass softly.

"I'll be with you in just two seconds." She waved a hand impatiently at Jack.

"Randi?" Jack questioned despite what she said. She jumped up instantly at the name and locked eyes with the man before her. "Hey."

"What?" Her voice caught in her throat. "What are you doing here?" Her face contorted into a look of confusion. "I thought you where-" She thought for her words. "-travelling."

"I was in the neighbourhood, thought-"

"You'd bring back my-" Her voice raised.

"-About that. It's kind of, well it's gone. But I'm here to take you home." Jack fidgeted with his gloves. Rose's blood boiled, he'd lied to her.

"And what do you mean mate, she is home." The second woman joined the conversation. "Andi, this guy bothering you?"

"It's a little complicated Rachel." Randi answered. "He was once very close to me; until he ripped out my heart." She turned pointedly to Jack. "What's the catch, Jack?"

"Nothing, I should never have left you here. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to put things right." Jack explained.

"Rachel, I'll be back in five minutes, I really need to speak to this guy, you going to be ok?" A nod from her college was all she needed pulling on her coat and opened the door from the counter to the main room. "Ok, Jack. How do you intend to make things right?"

"Don't be so ungrateful." Jack shouted. "Do you realise how long it's taken me to find you."

"And with reason, I was hiding Jack." Randi shouted back in a hissed whisper, aware that Rose was staring even though she was unaware of Rose's relationship to Jack. "Do you realise how many agents will have been on your tail? I have something they want and they'll kill me to get it." Jack's heart stopped beating and his stomach turned to ice. A man had left the toilet, and had a laser gun holstered. It had been a trap.

"I led them here, he knew I'd find you." Jack pulled Rose from the table. "I'm sorry Randi." Jack pulled Rose towards him.

"Qulec? It was Qulec wasn't it. What did he tell you?"

"He told me you were going to die today." Jack pulled both girls out of the shop.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as Jack looked behind him. "Jack, what have you done?"

"She's got to come with us. I have no choice." Jack explained.

"The Doctor will not be pleased." Rose shouted, increasing his pace.

"No, Jack I can't come with you."

"Randi, you have no choice." Jack could see that the Tradis was in reach. However, the assassin was in sight.

"You don't understand, I can't meet the-" She had been hit, falling upon Rose. Jack shot back and grabbed Randi from Rose.

"Run. There'll be more of them." Jack ran at full speed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Tardis powered down and the Doctor threw on his coat; he had just sent his companion of three years, home; he'd had enough and missed his family. The Doctor didn't blame him, he missed his family too and would go back to them in a heart beat. That was, if he could._

_Stepping out onto a freezing cold spring day he wondered why the Tardis had brought him here. The thought had barely left his mind when a woman of 30 bumped into him, spilling her shopping around his feet._

_"I'm sorry," She muttered as she gathered up her belongings. "I was in a world of my own."_

_"It's ok." He bent down and helped her pick up the remaindered of her things. "No need to cry over-"_

_"-Spilt milk." She groaned._

_"Well yea, that is how it goes." The Doctor cocked his head._

_"No," She nodded to an object behind her. "My milk, the cartons split." She looked at him for the first time. There was a feint look of recognition in those eyes, but the Doctor could have sworn he'd imagined it because it had disappeared just as quickly. "Oh well, like you said no need to cry over it, thanks again." She took her shopping away from him and began walking away. "Nice box by the way." She motioned towards the Tardis._

_His new companion._

_"You can see her?" The Doctor hurried to catch up with the woman._

_"Her?" The woman used her free hand to wipe away a strand of unruly hair that was waving in front of her face._

_"Not many people can see the Tardis." He answered. "She must like you, to let you see her I mean."_

_"Wow, I've never been liked by a blue box before." She laughed. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude."_

_"Look, I'm very new to this, so- would you like to see inside my box." The Doctor was attempting to recruit his second companion since his regeneration. It appeared he'd said the wrong thing._

_"How about we start with names," She smiled despite the akward conversation. "I'm Andromeda," She held out her delicate hand……_

The Doctor awoke with a start as the door of the Tardis opened and slammed shut. His bleary eyes could make out Jack rushing to the controls and powering up the Tardis.

Then he saw her. Rose, hunched over a body. A body he hadn't seen in a long time.

"She's dead." The Doctor murmured.

"She will be if you don't do sommit." Rose shouted. Rose hadn't understood, that was Andromeda she was standing over. But how could that be possible when she died at the beginning of his cycle; almost 200 years previous?

………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Ok, not the greatest of openers. But please review, let me know what you think.**


	2. heart to heart

Future Echoes

Chapter Two

"I know you said no strays but-" Rose began to explain hastily as the Doctor starred blankly over the limp body lying on the floor.

"- That doesn't matter." He muttered absently, scared to touch her in case it created a paradox.

"Not to anger you even more Doc, but we got company. Can I suggest we get moving?" Jack remained firmly at the door. The Doctor didn't make any movement; he didn't even seem to hear Jack. There was no time to waste; with an enquiring look to Rose he locked the door to the Tardis.

"Doctor?" Rose pulled on his arm. "What's wrong? She needs your help and we need to leave." He turned slowly to her, looking dumbfounded. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Nothing, get us moving Jack; Anywhere far from here." The Doctor snapped out of his daze. "Rose, follow me." After a moment's hesitation, he scooped the body from the floor and escorted Rose to a secondary room, with a table in which he could lay the body.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Rose asked as he pulled off her coat and blouse inspected the wound on her back. For a phaser blast it was pretty deep. "Doctor!" She shouted impatiently; he had zoned out again.

"Rose, will you just be quiet. I'm thinking, and you're not helping." He snapped, searching his memory. A scar, the Andromeda he knew had a scar on her back where the phaser burn was. He was meant to save her, this was always meant to be. "Of course, I am a genius. Rose, I'm going to save this woman. Want to watch me work?"

"Are you going to snap again?" Rose questioned, the Doctor looked up apologetically. "Then yes, I would like to stay."

"Ok, well this phaser burn is nothing like I've ever seen before; she is still alive though." The Doctor's hand skirted Andromeda's throat. "Will you get my spanner Rose." Once Rose had left the room the Doctor plunged his hand at the burn. His hand went straight through the skin. He found the true phaser blast; a magnesium-like compound had hardened over her heart. She started convulsing and the presence of his hand. "It's ok Ann, I'm saving you."

"Doctor! What the hell are you doing to her?" It was Jack; apparently Rose was staying outside. He moved swiftly the table and held the girl down. "Are you crazy? You're killing her." His hand was now firmly on the Doctor's arm.

"If I don't do this she's going to die Jack." The Doctor growled. "Do me a favour-" With his free hand he undid the buttons on his shirt. "Come over here, and grab her heart." He removed his hand and wiped it clean with a towel.

"Excuse me?" Jack looked completely disgusted.

"Oh Just do it Jack," The Doctor didn't have time for him to argue. Jack reluctantly complied and reached into Andromeda's body. "Now when I tell you, grab hold of her heart real tight and rip it out. Move out the way quickly because I won't have much time."

"What are you going to do doc?" Jack couldn't see what the Doctor was doing because he had his back to him.

"I'm giving her one of my heart." He explained as if he was simply giving her a tissue.

"You're wha- what? Doc, have you gone insane?" Jack's fingers twitched which made her body convulse again. "Is this even gonna work?"

"Yes." He replied cheerfully.

"Doc, no offence but it's not as if you've done this before; well unless you've got a stock-pile of heart lying around you're body that you've not told us about."

"It's been done." Was all the Doctor would say on the matter. He had his hand clasped around one of his own hearts. "You ready Jack? We have to move quickly."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jack answered weakly; his own heart was beating extremely fast.

"Ok, go now." With this order Jack removed the woman's dying heart and stepped away as soon as he could. Stepping towards the woman, the Doctor removed his heart, as quickly as it had been taken from him it had been plunged into her body. Sealing the wound, the Doctor moved away and slumped upon the next table, feeling extremely light headed. "Keep an eye on us. We will both be asleep for a while. You're priority however, is Andromeda." With his final words the Doctor drifted into a painful sleep.

……………………………………

"Everything ok?" Rose questioned as Jack joined her. "where's the Doctor?"

"He's sleeping." Jack stepped towards her, dumbfounded. "They both are. Rose, he- well he just gave her his heart." He looked at her with clear pain in his eyes. "He gave a stranger his heart."

"He – wow, that's – wow. That would have been so cool to watch." Rose was intrigued. "Wonder if he would have given me his heart if I had needed it." Rose mused.

"I went to get her so I could save her, now he's gone an' done it ten times better than I ever could." Jack grunted. "I'll have you know that I'd give her my heart-well, if I had two of course."

"Stop it Jack." Rose couldn't help but laugh. "The Doctor has saved her life it the best way he knew how; it's not something to be jealous about."

"But she's my girl-"

"Thought no matter what happened I was still your girl Jack-" Rose punched him playfully.

"-That was before the Doc moved in on my Randi-" It suddenly dawned on Jack, "He knew her name."

"So," Rose replied. "You probably told him."

"I didn't, and if I did I would have called her Randi, not Andromeda."

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure it's nothing." Rose pulled him to her. "Just a guess, nothing more. How long are they going to be out?"

"Few hours I think." Jack mused.

"Where do you want to go then?" Rose asked him. "We can do what ever we want-"

"Rose, you're a genius. I know exactly where to go." He went back to the room that Randi and the Doctor where sleeping. He brought back her heart. "I can save her in another way." He programme the co-ordinates. "Hold on tight doll."


End file.
